A Mourning Rose One Shot
by SilverEyedHorse8567
Summary: When Ruby continues to be late to class Weiss begins to think Ruby doesn’t care about learning the art of being a huntress. But then Ruby tells Weiss exactly why she is late.


**Author's Note:** This is the first one shot that I have ever done... so it might be a little cringy.

Beacon Halls

As Ruby rushed through the halls, a trail of rose petals behind her, she began to think of how angry her partner would be if she wasn't in class on time. Weiss always seemed to scold her no matter what she would do anyway. At this point, Ruby noticed that the halls were rather empty this bright morning, which made her feel even more nervous than before. She ran even faster now towards the classroom of Mr. Oobleck, hoping that a certain heiress might be less abrupt with her words.

Ooblacks Classroom

Weiss began to tap her foot unpleasantly under her desk; she had been waiting for her partner to arrive for nearly 30 minutes. This had seemed to happen at least once a week since they had started their third year of Beacon. She was beginning to think that her perpetually-hyper partner wasn't going to arrive at all. Occasionally, Mr. Oobleck would send Weiss a very unnerving look, which she perceived to be saying " _Miss Schnee, where is Ruby Rose, who was scheduled to be here nearly 30 minutes ago!?!"_ Weiss was about to get up and look for her, until a loud *Whoosh* flew by her and sat in the chair next to her.

"OK I'm here - sorry I'm late!" Ruby had almost shouted to the whole class before remaining quiet, occasionally huffing out air from running through the halls.

"Thank you, Miss Rose, for finally deciding to show up!" replied Mr. Oobleck in a very annoyed tone. This made Ruby slouch a little in her chair from the unwanted looks from her classmates, before the teacher began speaking to his class about the classifications of Grimm.

"Really Ruby, you couldn't of bothered to get here actually on time? Now you just made me look worse!" Weiss whispered over to Ruby, which made Ruby want to hide even more in the chair.

Time Skip-After Class

Weiss was the first one to leave the classroom, which made Ruby very uneasy, so she decided to run after her, to see if she could make her mistake... well, less of a mistake. She had never seen her partner this mad at her for missing the first couple minutes of class.

Ruby struggled to get through the crowd of students that had just come from their previous classes, but eventually saw the heiress' signature white hair. She managed to push through the last of the crowd and rushed up to Weiss.

"Uh, hey Weiss... I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second," Ruby paused and saw that the heiress was most likely trying to ignore her, "Please - it's important!" there was a slight pause from the heiress, but then the alabaster haired girl turned to her and nodded.

Weiss followed Ruby into the girls locker room. It had the lockers that they stored their weapons in, lined up in precise numerical order. The room was a dark blue color and had several bathrooms as well.

Weiss wasn't thinking it would be that important, but she decided to see what it was only because the sound of Ruby's voice was very solemn, which was something that Weiss has never experienced when talking to Ruby. This uneasy feeling inside her kept saying that it might be why Ruby was being late.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss said in a slightly concerned manner.

"The reason I've been late is, well, because I," Ruby was cut off by Weiss.

"Ruby, you can just tell me; I do have another class."

"It's because I've been visiting my mother's grave each week," when Ruby said this it was quiet and very weak. "Ever since she died, I would go there whenever I had questions about something, and I've been wondering a-about my silver eyes. I don't know how to control them, and ever since I froze the dragon Grimm on the tower I just," and with that Ruby began to cry.

Weiss stood there for a second just thinking about how torn Ruby was about this. Weiss has never seen Ruby cry about something in front of _her, especially her._ She had always gone to Yang or Taiyang, but never her before; Weiss never knew Ruby had felt this way about her silver eyes. Then, without knowing what else to do, Weiss pulled Ruby into a hug. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, but then they relaxed, and she continued to sob into her shoulder.

After waiting a little while, Weiss pulled away from the hug. "Ruby, why have you never talked to anyone about this?" Weiss inquired while still having her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I-I didn't w-want to worry anyone, especially not Yang... she probably would have sent me to some sort of therapist, knowing her." Ruby said in a joking and sort of serious way, seeing how it was probably true. Both girls laughed at this, and this time Ruby hugged Weiss. "Thank you for listening to me - I know I can't be the most reliable partner ever."

"No Ruby, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have just assumed that you just didn't feel like coming to class, I should have asked you about it instead." Then they pulled away, and Weiss began thinking of a way that she could cheer Ruby up, and decided upon something. "Ruby, would do you want to go to the bakery and get cookies?."

"Wow... really? You would do that!?! But I thought you had a class to go to?"

"Well, this is more important than some training simulator class." And with that, Ruby took her hand and zipped off, with incredible speed heading to the bakery. Weiss had already regretted making this decision, but was happy that she could help her partner.

 **Authors Note: Well that was my short story for Weiss and Ruby hope you enjoyed! I greatly appreciate comments to make me a better writer!**

 **~ SilverEyedHorse8567**


End file.
